Camp sucks
by iDaAzn
Summary: The 4 ppgs decide to go to a summer-camp nearby thanks to Bubbles. They have to spend 3 whole months with complete strangers. Already on their first day they make enemies. Boy, isn't that great. Join them as they try to get through camp while trying not to murder the stupid chicks who messed with them on the first day. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes...
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercup P.O.V**

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! _****7:00 SMASH! Beep...**

UGHHH! Stupid alarm clock! It's too early for this shit! I just found out yesterday that my sister signed everybody to some stupid camp. As in everybody I mean she signed me up along with my other two sisters, Blossom (eldest) and Robin (3rd).Now we have to spend 3 whole months in a camp with total strangers. I swear if it weren't for Bubble's puppy dog eyes; cops would've been everywhere because someone was gonna die from my wrath! I was going to rip their-

" BUTTERCUP!ROBIN! Get your asses down here and hurry it up! We leave for camp at 8:00!"

**No one's P.O.V**

****"UGHHHH" Buttercup groaned

Buttercup slowly got out of her warm bed. She shuffled to the bathroom and slammed it shut. As she did so she mumbled under her breath,

"Stupid Blossom. Stupid camp. Stupid puppy dog eyes." And strung a string a profanities to it.

Buttercup looked in the mirror. If anyone saw her face right now, they would be scared shitless. Let's just say that Buttercup is NOT a morning person.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Damn Buttercup. She's always the last one up, yet Robin is no different than her. Both are violent. Both are tomboyish. Both are LAZY ASSES. On the last day of school, Robin sent 5 people to the hospital. Believe it or not. she ain't got nothing on Buttercup. She sent so many people to the hospital just for looking at her funny. Despite the fact that they are tomboyish, they both still have bodies of goddesses. No matter how much clothes they seem to put on, their curves are always visible.

" You guys better hurry up or all of the food will be gone!" as soon as I said that Buttercup and Robin ran down the stairs perfectly dressed. Buttercup wearing black shorts, a green crop top, and green chucks, she had her shoulder length raven hair down and wore a bit of makeup. Her piercing emerald eyes were just breath taking. She gave no effort at all and still looked awesome.

Robin had the same outfit except in purple. Her chestnut hair went mid back. And she had beautiful purple eyes.

My outfit was in pink, but it was basically the same. My auburn hair went down to behind my knees **(JEEZ it's long)  
**and I had it in a neat ponytail with a red bow on it. I had the most unique eyes. MINE were pink. We were all wearing the exact same thing. Why, you may ask?

**_"SQUEAL! YOU GUYS LOOK ADORABLE"_**

****It's because of Bubbles (youngest but born on the same day as all of them). She thought that it would be cute to wear matching clothing on the first day of camp. Bubbles lives up to her name. She always has a bubbly attitude. Which always gave her many admirers. Although she isn't that bright. She is probably the sweetest person you will ever meet... that is until she is pissed. That's when hell breaks loose. She is worse than Robin when that happens, but she cant outdo Buttercup. She has beautiful golden locks that curled at the bottom. Her hair went mid back. She always preferred it in pig tails. Her out fit was blue to match her crystal blue eyes. And like all of us, she had a body of a goddess.

**Robin P.O.V**

After Bubble's deafening squeal I smelled bacon. Thank God for the angle names all of us only two can cook. Bubbles and... Buttercup. No one would believe them if they told. They always expected it to be Bubbles and the smarty-pants, Blossom. That is until they eat Buttercup's chocolate chip cookies . I took one glance at Buttercup and smirked. She smirked back. And within seconds we were already devouring our food. I could hear Blossom sighing and Bubbles giggling obviously glad we enjoyed it.

After breakfast Bubbles checked all of our bags. Even though she was the one who arranged them. Apparently she wanted us all to look good. She couldn't be seen with me or Buttercup if we decided to wear sweatpants out in public. Talk about over dramatic.

**8:00**

We literally had to drag Buttercup to the car. I had her arms. while blossom and bubbles had her legs. she was thrashing like a wild man. I couldn't help but laugh when Bubbles had to sit on her. She was yelling " GET OFF OF ME YOU BLONDE HEADED DEMON!". Eventually she calmed down though. For one girl she can get you tired. That is expected. She is captain of every sport know to our school. She even did cheer leading. Never in my life did I expect that. Buttercup Utonium was wearing a freakin skirt. Back then I thought hell would freeze over. We'd be starting our JR year soon and I feel like I have seen everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's P.O.V**

When the girls arrived at their destination, they couldn't believe what they saw. The camp had multiple cabins that looked fairly new, behind all of them was a beautiful lake. It smelled like pines there. Almost relaxing. there were about 50 people there. From the classical nerds with glasses, to the snobby rich. god knows why they are here. They'd practically scream their heads off if they saw one measly spider.

As the girls walked in, all eyes were on them. Some from guys, the rest from girls. Some of lust and some of envy.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

Buttercup was growling. She never liked the attention. Even though this happens on a regular basis. She had always felt like she needed to be the over-protective dad in our family. Robin is the over-protective mother. There was that one time that one of my 'admirers' stalked me home. He was caught by Buttercup and Robin. And I NEVER saw him again. I didn't know if I should have called the cops or thank them, but I know that they do out of love. Out of crazy, obsessive love. But hey, what chu gonna do? Even when walking they feel like we need protection. me and blossom in the middle with them slightly behind.

" Robin. Buttercup. You don't need to be our body guards you know. You guys both know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I stated. And they both know this is true.

"IT'S OUR JOB TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS ARE SAFE! REMEMBER THAT STALKER DUDE! THAT WAS ONE OF 10" They both yelled. Wait... 10 stalkers?! Ohhh... no wonder those boys suddenly disappeared. Huh? Who knew?

**Robin P.O.V**

Bubbles was about to retort back until a girl holding a megaphone stepped onto a table. This girl was wearing practically nothing. She had orange hair that was tied into pig tails like Bubbles. No wait that would be an insult to Bubbles and pigs, let me rephrase that. This chick had two giant orange pom-poms glued to her head. And her make up looked like she could have been a professional clown. Half of her freakin face had orange eye shadow on it.

''Some chick could have been wearing her undergarments and still have more covered up than her." Buttercup whispered. I snickered.

" OMG. look at her face paint" I whispered back. That made Blossom giggle. We were laughing until the puffball started to speak. She had a small posse behind her. The three were wearing the same exact thing as her except in different colors. the Raven head had green and ugly vomit green eyes, the auburn haired one had red and pink eyes like Blossom. They're probably contacts. Then there was a girl with dirty blonde hair. She looked like a sluttier version of Bubbles.

" Welcome to Townsville's Annual camp! I am Princess Morbucks, the one in green is Brute, red over there is Berserk, and the blonde is Brat. We run this camp so if you please. Don't mess with us!" the puffball looked into the crowd as if she was satisfied, but realized something. All eyes were on us. I swear I could feel 4 specific pair of eyes ripping us into shreds. She put down the megaphone and smirked,

"Look at those whores over there! OOPS I THINK THEY HEARD ME" she said acting surprised. Buttercup growled,

" Yo puffball if you spoke this loud what was the damn microphone for?!" everyone snickered. Leave it to Buttercup, immediately getting on the offense. Pom-poms scoffed and strutted over with her posse.

" The name is Princess. You bitches got balls coming to OUR camp " Buttercup rolled her eyes and replied,

"Ever heard of NATURAL beauty? It's not our fault that the guys like what they see." She winked once and immediately every boy within Buttercup's range passed out. I immediately added,

"YEAH! DID YOU NOT JUST SEE THAT! BITCH! WE ARE HOT SHIT!" everyone nodded in agreement. Berserk stepped up,

"When MY Brick arrives you sluts are going to get it!" Brute added

" AND my Butch!" Brat pitched in,

"DON'T FORGET MY BOOMER AND PRINCESS' MITCH!" Blossom scoffed, it was her turn.

" Ooooh I am soooo scared of a puffball, the grim reaper, his two sisters, now we have to deal with their hot headed boyfriends?!" Berserk growled

" Shut up carrot head!" Blossom smirked,

" Last time I checked we had the same hair color. Oh wait spoke too soon. You dyed yours right?" Everyone laughed.

"HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR LADIES LIKE THAT!" an unfamiliar voice yelled.

**No one's P.O.V**

Everyone turned gave their attention to where the voice came from. There stood four teenage boys. The four clowns immediately ran to their boy-toys. by now the girls have figured out who was who based off of their conversation.

The one with the spiky raven hair and forest green eyes was Butch. He was with brute

The one with the long auburn hair, blood red eyes, and red cap was Brick. He was with Berserk

The one with the golden blonde hair, and dark blue eyes was Boomer. He was with Brat

And the one with the milk chocolate hair and purple eyes was was with the all had well built bodies (8 packs) Brick spoke again,

" I don't know what you chicks did, but no one messes with our ladies." Berserk squealed,

"Oh Brick you're so sweet"

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Bubbles finally spoke. She had been watching the whole time,

"Come on guys lets go, we don't want to cause any trouble. I am already tired as it is" Brat started screaming at Bubbles,

"BITCH! YOU CAN LEAVE WHEN WE TELL YOU TO LEAVE!" OH NO SHE DIDN'T! Bubbles is sooo close to snapping now, so I whispered back

" You might not want to do that..." Boomer smirked,

" Why? Is what is she going to do about it. Judging by the way she talks, she's just a wimp" I looked at Bubbles and her face was red! Oh Shit! The beast is out. I repeat the beast is out! I looked at Blossom and Robin. They noticed Bubbles face too. We each took one step back and covered our ears.

**"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! CALL ME A WIMP AGAIN AND I WILL SLAP YOU SO HARD ALL THE COLOR FROM THAT PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS IS GONNA JUST FLY OUT LITTLE BOIIII! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL BE KNOCK OUT!COLD!" **Her voice was demonic and dripping with venom. I SWEAR to gawd that there was fire coming out! I took one look at the boys and their slutty clowns. They were pale and scared shitless. Butch gulped and spoke,

" I'd like to see you try" I Laughed,

"Trying to act brave huh? You're probably trying so hard to recover from that!" he growled and stepped up and grabbed my collar. Big Mistake. I raised my hand and gripped it around his and pulled it off with ease. Then I grabbed his collar and yelled,

**" TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME AND YOUR DEAD. I'LL EVEN PLAN THE FUNERAL FOR YA. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FLOWER? I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU AT YOUR TOMBSTONE! BELIEVE OR NOT, BUT I AM TEN TIMES WORSE THAN THE BLONDIE OVER THERE!" **With that I let go and smirked at my work and walked away with my sisters. If I ever saw them again it will be too soon.

* * *

**Hey, I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I am debating on whether or not I should let them have powers or not. It is quite obvious that no one scared them. I tried my best to make this story funny. I am sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. This is my first fanfiction, so I am not used to this. I have a habit of not proof reading my work.**


	3. Chapter 3

** For those who are actually reading my first story I thank you. I started this to try to improve any of my writing skills, so don't feel bad about the criticizing it. I find it very helpful to hear other people's opinions for once. I was hoping to try to get some practice in before school started again. **

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

By now all of the commotion has cleared up and everyone had cooled down and began relaxing. They were waiting for announcements and their cabins. After waiting for about 5 minutes a very short man walked up the stage with a woman following behind him. He looked like he had no idea what he was doing and was so easily distracted by a butterfly, the woman sighed and spoke.

" Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Townsville's Annual Summer Camp. I am Ms. Bellum, and I will go over our activities for today. Today we will be the day you will just explore. You guys have all day to go around to get used to your surroundings. As for the cabins, a list has been posted over at the bulletin. Each cabin has four bedrooms with two beds in each room and each cabin is one whole team. That means that you HAVE to work together. There will be four boys and four girls in each cabin so that all teams are balanced out. Of course the girls sleep with girls and the boys with the boys." Robin spoke,

" Do we get any prize for the winning team?" Ms. Bellum laughed,

" I was getting to that. Each time a team wins a competition, they get a point and any chores will be done by the losers. When there is one week left of camp, the team with the most points will get to go to Disney World for the rest of camp. Everything will be provided and paid for." Everyone looked excited. ( I know that Disney World might sound boring to some of you, but I have NEVER been there before...) Ms. Bellum finally concluded.

Our four favorite girls walk to the bulletin board. Princess and her crew practically plowed through the crowd of people to see it.

* * *

**List ( not the full list though** **a****nd yes I did realize it wasn't alphabetical)**

Cabin 1: Raymond N Jacqulyne A (this is how my mom named my sis. It can be different than yours.)

Elison N Tiffany N

Brian T Christina A

Danny T Michelle M

Cabin 2: Johnny A Emily Q

Anderson N Jasmine M

Edward V Shaylana N

Kevin L Cindy L

Cabin 3: Ace Princess M

Big Billy Berserk

Snake Brute

Billy Brat

Cabin 4: Brick J Blossom U

Butch J Buttercup U

Boomer J Bubbles U

Mitch J Robin U

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

"WHO THE HELL ARE THE GIRLS IN CABIN FOUR!? I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS TO SHARE WITH THE JOJO BROTHERS!" yelled the puffball. Even 100 miles away from her and you can already tell that it was her squeaky voice.

" I'm sorry Princess, but it is not fair for you to pick your own team. The cabins have been chosen randomly. I looked at the Jojos, they were pissed. So wait who are the girls that are sharing with the hot headed jerks? I looked at my sisters, they were curious as well. I whispered over to them,

" I feel sorry for the chicks who share with them. Oh and if we are in the same cabin, I think I'll split the room with BC" They all giggled and nodded in agreement. BC and I always had more in common, besides Blossom and Bubbles are like BFFFL. We finally reach the board and our eyes widened. WE WERE THE ONES STUCK WITH THOSE DAMN JOJOS! Buttercup sighed,

" Great, we are stuck with the four jerks from this morning. Do you guys STILL think that this summer camp will be great?! BECAUSE I DON'T THIN..." Buttercup was interrupted by Brute,

" YOU SLUTS ARE DA ONES WHO SHARE A CABIN WITH OUR MEN?! OH HELL NO!" Ms. Bellum immediately step in between the 8 girls to prevent a brawl and yelled at her

" Brute, I had already told you and everyone one else. All cabins are arranged RANDOMLY! EVERYONE GO TO YOUR CABINS AND UN-PACK!" She then gave the keys to one person per cabin. The Slutastic Four snarled, walked up to their "men", and began to have a full out make-out session. It looked like they were going to eat each other! We all gagged at the horrific sight. Buttercup rolled her eyes,

" Get a room!" They all stopped and glared at us. I guess it was a warning to stay away from their property, and walked off. We just shrugged it off and walked to our cabin with the boys not far behind. I can feel their eyes scanning our bodies. Pigs.

The cabin looked very cozy. Almost home-like. There was a living room, as Ms. Bellum said; there were 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a back patio that leads to the lake. Us girls all went upstairs to chose our rooms. What can I say, ladies first. All of the rooms were the same, so we just picked the two rooms on the right . The boys chose the two rooms on the left. Mitch and Butch shared a room, while Brick and Boomer shared the other. The rooms had a desk/table, two twin beds, lamps, a mini couch and a bean-bag. BC and I began to unpack and went downstairs to see everyone already done.

Everyone was standing there awkwardly. Mitch was the first one to speak. He was the only one who did not yell at the girls earlier.

" Ehmmm. I am sorry for my brothers' actions earlier..." Huh?

**Bubbles P.O.V**

What? Mitch continued,

" After the whole argument, I went and asked some witnesses and they said that our friends were the ones who picked it the fight first..." he looked really embarrassed.

" Yeah, I couldn't help, but come to the rescue when our lady friends were being dissed." Boomer added with a smile. You know he was really cute when he had beautiful pearly whites. I am so confused right now.

" Wait, your _friends_? What was that whole make out session about. Didn't they claim that you were their _boyfriends? _And if they're not your girlfriends_ then who are they?" _I asked curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Butch chuckled. WTF. What's so funny? Then he spoke.

" Brute , Berserk, Brat, and Princess are just our fangirls. These girls are special because they keep other fangirls away from us." Brick nodded,

" We don't really care what they do, just as long as we don't get tackled by fangirls for a lock of hair." Man these guys are conceited.

So, basically they are letting some crazy chicks go around saying that they are their girlfriends just so other girls will be scared away? INGENIOUS! Why didn't I think of that! Being stalked 24/7 is no fun at all. I heard Blossom sigh,

"Fine. You guys are forgiven, but tell those girls that we are not some silly fangirls, so they can leave us the hell alone." Brick smirked at her and I could see the blood rush to her cheeks.

I looked over at Butch._ Now that was a fine piece of._... Whoa there. I need a new conscious. I didn't realize that I was staring until Butch smirked at me and whispered,

" Take a picture it will last longer" I had to stop myself from blushing. I hadn't even realized that Bubbles was chatting away with Boomer because I was so distracted . Mitch spoke and caught everyone's attention,

" You girls are new to this camp so we will be the ones to show you around. We are going to make it up for you crappy morning " he smiled at Robin and she blushed. Someone has a crush. He continued,

"So what do you ladies want to do first?" Robin and I glanced at each other. She knew exactly what I was thinking. Blossom and Bubbles knew it too...

" Let's go to the lake!" We all yell.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

YAY! We are going to the lake. The only problem now is to get Buttercup and Robin to wear bikinis. Those girls have bodies that make every girl they meet jealous, yet they don't like to show it off. Not today buddy. Not today. Today these girls are going in style and I am ready to give them the most powerful set of puppy dog eyes they will ever live to see.

I didn't even let them pick their own swimsuits. Only I have that privilege. And they are going to wear these bikinis whether or not! MUAHAHAHAHA! I can't take them both on though...

"OHHHH BLOSSOM! CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR?!"

**Robin's P.O.V**

Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Not that. Anything but that. After we decided that we were going to the lake Bubbles and Blossom dragged me into their room and locked it. Blossom is guarding the door. This can only mean ONE thing. Bubbles is trying to get me to do something. Never once has she failed. Buttercup and I stand no chance at all.

" Robin. Will you please wear this bikini to the lake and help me get buttercup to wear this one?" She asked sweetly. She was slightly pouting her lips. Her eyes weren't normal anymore. She has gone into X-treme puppy dog eyes mode. No person, who have ever seen these eyes, have gotten away without obeying her.

"DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES! DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES! DON'T LOOK INTO HER...DAMMIT!" I looked in them.

I am sorry Buttercup. I couldn't do it.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Something is going on and I don' t like it. I am pacing around in the living room and the guys are staring at me like I am crazy, but I don't care. Bubbles and Blossom dragging away Robin like that is never a good sign.

" Jeez, what's wrong with you Butterbutt." Asked Butch.

_CREAK_

I stop pacing and look at the stairs. They're back. Already? Bubbles had a devious smirk on her face and I did not like it at all. With a snap of her fingers Robin and Blossom are behind me, and I am now being dragged away to her room.

" Noooooo! Someone save me! Don't let them take me!"

SLAM!

**No one's P.O.V**

The boys looked at each other like

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!_

They shrugged it off and went up stairs to change in their swimming trunks.

Who knows what they are doing to poor Buttercup

The girls might have taken a long time, but for the guys. It was well worth the wait.

Bubbles: Striped blue and white bikini top, Striped blue and white skirt bottom

Blossom: pink bikini top with white polka dots, white bottom with pink polka dots

Robin: Strapless purple bikini top outlined in black, regular bottom to match

Buttercup: Lime green bikini top, black booty shorts with the words "BAD ASS" on the back

Never in the guys' life had they seen such beautiful girls. They were just circling around the girls now. Brick commented,

" What ever you girls were doing up there was well worth the wait because you girls look HAWT!". Blossom blushed . Butch smirked,

" Damn Butterbutt!BABY GOT BACK! " Mitch then yelled,

"Robin you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen! " Buttercup and Robin felt blood rise to their cheeks.

Then they began to whine,

" You see? This is why we don't wear bikinis!" Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Don't be so over dramatic. The boys seemed to like it." She smiled at Boomer. His entire face went red.

"You guys are still wearing more than what Princess and her crew was wearing earlier. Can you imagine? If their regular clothes are like that. Then what will their swimsuits look like?!" The girls laugh.

"Great job Bubbles. You ruined the moment for the guys. Now they have repulsing images in their minds!" commented Buttercup. Luckily for the guys, there were 4 beautiful angels standing right in front of them. The putrid images were there for a second and gone the next. They all grab all of the necessary items and ran to the lake. All eyes were on the girls. Guys were just lined up one by one.

"Blossom, can I have yo number?" UHH? NO?!

"Bubbles , go out with me!" NO WAY !

"Robin, marry me!" I DON'T

"Buttercup, would you do the honor and bear my children?!" LIKE EWW! WTF?!

As the girls were walking the 4 RRBs were growling. Sending a death glare to every guy that flirts with the girls. The admirers just backed off a watched from afar.

Buttercup, Butch, Mitch, and Robin were playing games in the water. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer were all playing games on the land.

**With the Greens and Purples**

Both the boys and girls were tied in everything. It all ended up in a four way tie. They needed to decide who was the best of the best. They were running out of ideas too. They were all just standing there trying to find out what to do next.

_Ding _4 light bulbs

All four knew what had to be done. In stead of one top player, there will be a slight change. It shall now be for the title Queen and King of DA GAMES!

" Chicken Fight!" ( that's what my sister calls it. Idk. ) All four yell at once.

Buttercup and Butch VS Robin and Mitch

The girls take a moment to get onto the boys' shoulders. First girl to be knocked off loses for her and her partner

* * *

Half of the guys on the beach are just burning with envy. Lucky Butch and Mitch. They even decided to make it official. That's right. They got a guy to referee. Shits about to go down. The referee then raises his hand and announces,

" Let the fight begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

_" Let the fight begin!"_

**No one's P.O.V**

Buttercup and Robin immediately start pushing each other. They are going all out. You can see Butch and Mitch struggling to keep the girls from flying off of their shoulders! This is just for titles that they made 2 minutes ago!

Buttercup manages to push Robin backwards, but _somehow_ Mitch was able to keep her on his shoulders. This mishap was in Buttercup's favor though. One last push and they win.

She was going for it. Her arms extended forward...

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BITCHES DOING?! DIDN'T WE TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM _OUR_ MEN?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?"Buttercup and Robin took one look at them and fell off of their partners' shoulders. Princess and Brute.

" So...UGLY..."

_SPLASH! That's right. They fell from looking at those two. No winner._ Remember what Bubbles said? Yup. There actually is less clothing around those girls and it is 3 sizes too small too. It looks like they took a ribbon to cover up their bust. And it looks like they used thongs for their bottoms.

Butch and Mitch couldn't stand looking either, so they went under with the was the first one to surface and the first to recover. She started screaming,

" GOD DAMMIT! 3 MORE SECONDS AND I COULD'VE WON! BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU SLUTS HAD TO COME OVER HERE AND RUIN IT ALL! OH AND BTW, DON'T YOU CHICKS OWN CLOTHING?" Everyone tried to stifle a laugh. Princess and Brute roll their eyes and began screaming again,

" DID YOU NOT HEAR US?! WE JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION. DID WE OR DID WE NOT TELL YOU TO BACK AWAY FROM OUR MEN THIS MORNING?!" Robin scoffed,

" The guys already told us. You sluts are not their girlfriends. Hence they are not your men. You bitches are just fangirls with a lot of face paint and skimpy clothes, so quit it with the damn yelling!"Buttercup smirked at Robin and they both grab the boys,

" Don't you worry, we will make sure that we take care of them. After all, we'll be living with them for the next 3 months" And to seal the deal they gave the boys a short and sweet kiss on the lips. Then the locked hands and walked to shore. The boys didn't mind when the sluts had a make out session with them earlier. However, this time the two boys' faces were bright pink! Just from a peck on the lips.

"YOU GIRLS WILL GET IT WHEN MY DADDY KNOWS ABOUT THIS!" screamed Princess.

As soon as they were at shore the girls immediately let go of the boys and laughed like crazy. The guys were still blushing. The girls turn to the guys.

" You guys just made our day!" they both yell. STILL laughing.

" Uh girls? Aren't you worried about what she said?" asked Mitch with concern in his voice.

" Yeah, Princess' dad is super rich and will give her anything she wants. He'll even get rid of people for her." Buttercup and Robin shrug. They were pretty rich themselves. Being the daughters of a famous Professor and all.

" Hey, let's go get the others. I want to explore."

* * *

**With the reds and blues ( this is all happening at the same time )**

Blossom ,Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles were all chit chatting. And were all ready to leave.

" Hey guys, let's go get the others. I heard that there will be some sort of fight soon. Apparently they are fighting for some title." They all sigh.

" Of course they would do that." said Bubbles.

" Yeah, Butch never backs out of a challenge" added Boomer. Bubbles laughed,

" Neither does Buttercup!" Brick chuckled,

" Mitch and Butch are always together." Blossom laughed,

" Robin and Buttercup are always together! Wow! They have a lot in common!"

"They are not like me. I am the one who gets the good grades around here." Blossom and Brick said simultaneously. They both stared at each other.

" HAHA! You guys have a lot in common too! This is getting too weird!" Bubbles and Boomer say at the same time. Word for word. Now they were all just weirded out. They have too much in common. They were all just staring at each other. Then they burst into laughter. It was almost like they were made for each other. Hmm...

" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BITCHES TALKING TO OUR MEN?! DID YOU NOT HEAR OUR WARNING EARLIER?! WHY ARE YOU CHICKS CHATTING AWAY AS IF YOU'VE KNOWN THEM YOUR WHOLE LIVES?!" Berserk and Brat practically yelled in one breath. Blossom scoffed,

" Why the hell are you chicks yelling for! We are like 5 feet away from you jeez!" Bubbles immediately added,

" And what is with the damn questions?! We don't need to know these guys for years to know that they are not interested in plastic fangirls. You better get to some shade before you start melting!"

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Brat yelled. Blossom and Bubbles smirked. They grab their jojos and like Buttercup and Robin, gave them a kiss. These boys were blushing as red as Brick's red cap! Bubbles turned to the two bitches,

" If you don't mind, these two boys have offered to show us around and I do believe we have to go get our siblings." with that, they walked away leaving two extremely pissed sluts. That's when they saw their siblings. For some reason the two other jojos were also blushing. Hmm.. What happened. The rest of the tour was pretty short. They were now back in the cabin living room. The girls were just sharing the stories with everyone and when they got to the point of the kiss, certain boys felt blood rush up their cheeks.

* * *

" So wait let me get this straight. All of us lost our first kiss to one of the jojos at the same time?! Blossom to Brick, Robin to Mitch, Buttercup to Butch, and Me to Boomer!" squealed Bubbles. All of the boys froze. What did she say? They are the most beautiful, the most feisty, and the most outgoing girls these boys have ever met and she is saying that they all had just lost their first kiss to them? WTF?

**Mitch's P.O.V**

" Wait you girls lost your first kiss to us?!" Boomer asked clearly as surprised as me. Brick and Butch were surprised too. It was clear on their face.

" Uhhh we were caught up in the moment, but it was totally worth the look on their faces. We are sorry if you are mad that we used you guys..." Robin awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. God damn she was so cute. All of the girls nodded. Butch chuckled,

"Nah. It's okay. I actually enjoyed it. Because it was Butterbutt who kissed me." he then smirked at Buttercup whose face was slightly pink. Then the pink faded.

" Not to change the subject or anything, but what are we going to do about the Slut-Plastic 4? Princess threatened us." Buttercup asked. HAHAHAHAHAHA Slut-Plastic 4! Blossom frowned,

" Buttercup remember the promise that we all made." Brick then spoke,

"Wait, what promise?"

" Ohh nothing of your concern, It's nothing important." Blossom answered. She spoke again.

" Everyone it's getting dark out and we need to shower and go to bed, so we'll talk about this some other time. Tomorrow we start our first camp competition." Butch and I were the first to leave, and the living room cleared out.


	6. Chapter 6

**No one's P.O.V**

"Ladies and gentlemen. The first camp activity is going to be a fun one so you shouldn't have a problem. those of you who have been here before know that this is no ordinary camp. We do not just do regular camp stuff from when you were younger. We do things that will actually give you guys a challenge. It shall be cabin Vs cabin as always.

This week's challenge is... Paint ball.

Rules are simple:

1. Forfeits are allowed, so if you forfeit your team loses one player.

2. Those who are shot directly with a paint ball is automatically out of the game.

3. First team who loses all of its players is out. Everyone in each cabin must participate.

4. When out immediately drop your weapon and walk off to your cabin porch and wait for any other teammates who are out. The cabin porch will have a barrier up, so you can spectate your teammates.

5. All participants must stay within the camps' property.

6. ALWAYS wear safety gear.

7. Do not shoot anyone's sensitive areas.

8. All paintball guns and safety ear will be up here!Winner of this challenge shall receive 5 points for their team. Be careful and have fun!" yelled Ms. Bellum followed by a roar of students screaming from excitement. Especially a pair of greens and purples.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

We all changed into our gear and we all look like we are going into a war. This is going to be exciting! There's no way we will lose this one. Blossom, Bubbles, Brick and Boomer looks like no one can get in their way. Buttercup, Robin, Mitch and I look like we are going out to kill.

5...4...3...2...1... GOOOO! Within seconds Buttercup and Robin disappear within the bushes. In their direction I could hear many screams.

" Damn Butch. It looks like Robin and BC are on a killing spree. Let's Leave the North side to them. Bubbles and Blossom will head East. Boomer and I will head West. Butch and Mitch, you two will go up North. Got it. When You feel like your area is cleared Return to the mid and we will eliminate the rest! GO!"Leave it to brick to have a plan. Not that Butterbabe and Robin stayed to listen.

" Mitch let's go." I said and with that our killing spree begins.

* * *

It has been already 5 minutes into the game. Everyone had managed to clear up their areas, but half of our team has been taken out. Now there was a battle in the front of all of the cabins. It was me Mitch, Buttercup, and Robin. We were all covered up in dirt. Must have been from hiding. These girls are not afraid to get down and dirty. And we were all standing back-to-back. Any slight movement and the guns are firing.

I can see a guy laying down in the bush over there. As I shot him I was shot in the immediately got revenge for me and shot the one who got me. I yelled,

"GOD DAMMIT!" I dropped my gun and walked over to the porch. And I can hear Boomer yelling.

"Nice job, Butch!" As soon as I reached there, I was given a water bottle. Then someone yelled,

" OH SHIT NOOOO!" It was Mitch! He got shot!

Now there was BC and Robin left. These girls are skilled I'll admit it. A paintball was never wasted. They always made their shot. Never once did they miss.

Princess and Brute were somehow still in the game. They must have been hiding the whole time. Ace and snake were still in as well.

Princess and her team finally revealed themselves.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you two are out numbered. 4 against 2, so why don't you just quit" scoffed Princess. Brute and the other two laughed. Robin laughed,

" You may have quantity, but we make it up in quality."Buttercup nodded gun still up. Ace looked at Buttercup up and down like she was some piece of meat!

" Hey green eyes. How about you and I get to know each other in my room later."That bastard. He better not touch her or I swear I will rip him to shreds. My blood was boiling from just watching this. Mitch noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

**Mitch's P.O.V**

" It's okay Butch. Don't get jealous." As If on cue Snake added to the conversation.

" Yeah, and maybe the purple one and I could get to know each other in my room." I felt Mitch's hand tighten around my shoulder. I looked at him and there was fire in his eyes. _Don't get jealous _huh?

" You got to be kidding me right. As if. Even if you two were the last men on Earth. And if that's the case I'd rather die alone!" snarled Robin. That's my girl. Buttercup scoffed,

" I'd rather die a thousand deaths before we hook up with you two ass wipes!" Butch chuckled,

"She's hot when she's mad.

BANG!

Princess shot the paintball. She missed pretty badly. That's what snapped Buttercup and Robin back into kill mode. Now paint balls are being shot right at them. While skillfully dodging paint balls our girls managed to get Princess and Brute while flying in MID AIR! Now it was 2v2.

Ace and Snake immediately shot at the girls as they were landing and girls back flipped to our paintball guns that was still on the ground. There was no rule against using more than one gun. And in a flash they sent a whole bunch of paint balls flying directly towards those two bastards. They both fell back in pain. They did it. Our team won! I don't know what came over Butch and I because we ran to the girls.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Finally. We did it. Robin and I were panting like crazy. We have been going all out this whole entire time. I swear we were so close to passing out. I was now falling backwards. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but nothing happened. Instead I fell into someone's strong arms. I looked up to see familiar Forrest green eyes. Butch.

" Nice job Butterbabe. You were awesome" He Then lifted me up bridal style. Obviously because I was too tired to even walk. I looked to my right to see Robin in the same situation with Mitch. She was looking back at me. Her face was bright red! I turned my head back to Butch. He was smirking. He leaned down and whispered into my ear,

" It's a good thing you beat that Ace guy. I was extremely pissed when he talked to you like that. Only I can say that to you." That was when blood rushed to my cheeks. HUH?


End file.
